


Let me draw a map to your heart

by nanajaemins



Series: Let's write our fate on our skins [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Renjun is wise, Soulmates, There's one-sided Markmin, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanajaemins/pseuds/nanajaemins
Summary: Several times where Na Jaemin got lost, one time he didn't (really!), and a time that he gets lost, intentionally.





	Let me draw a map to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Imagine person 1 being super forgetful so they scribble down all the places their appointments are and person 2 tries to decipher them and figure out where they’re at and they meet and they see their writing on their hand from across the waiting room/ coffee shop/ etc. and they scramble to find a pen and write ‘found you’ on the back of their hand and person 1 sees it and they lock eyes and-
> 
> Before anything else, I have this story written for another fandom before (W). I just rewrote some parts and added some too for this story. So if ever you thought that you've read the story before and is familiar, it's probs mine. :)
> 
> A/N: Right side is Jeno's, Left is Jaemin's.

 

 

 

  
_"Are you sure you can handle delivering this Jaemin-ah?" Mark asked, his voice trailed off with all sorts of worries. Well, it's not that he doesn't trust Jaemin with this job, it's just, this job wasn't really meant for Jaemin._

 

_"Of course I can! Don't worry Mark-hyung, I'll write the address and it'll be fine" The younger of the two chimed, confident that he can deliver the hot pot without any hassle and accidents, "Plus, it's just downtown? I think I can really handle this."_

 

_Mark was still not convinced. This is Jaemin they're talking about. Na Jaemin, who got lost on a hotel lobby while finding the exit. Na Jaemin who always went on the other side of the right direction, Na Jaemin who is always a lost puppy._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Dreamies' Diner is managed and manned by five people. Mark Lee, the manager, Zhong Chenle, the store's cashier, Park Jisung, the delivery boy, Huang Renjun the waiter, and Na Jaemin, the cook. The shop is still new, but the five of them have been friends for a long time, and decided to open something profitable for all of them.

 

It's Thursday and past lunch already so the hype of people and orders had died down a bit, but of course, there are still some people who were having their lunches late, so they still have a few orders here and there.

 

The members sat around as the last customer who dined-in just went out. Chenle and Jisung started to play around when Jisung slipped on a noodle, twisting his ankle in the process and landed on his butt. Jisung yelped out a bit as Chenle snickered before helping the other up. Mark started to freak out, Renjun huffed, but followed Jaemin who rushed to Jisung's side to help him up and ask if he's alright.

 

Jisung tried to smile and say that he's fine, he knew that Jaemin worries and dotes a lot for all of them (especially him) every time something happens like this — when Chenle grabbed his injured ankle and pressed a little pressure on the foot, causing Jisung to howl in pain. "Uhuh, you're not fine. Mark-hyung, I'll bring him to the hospital, is that fine?" Chenle frowned.

 

Mark agreed as his gaze shifted to Jisung who's clearly in pain, he tried to come but Chenle said that he can handle it with Renjun, and that he's not part of the reason why the other got his injury in the first place. Jaemin hailed a cab for them, Renjun and Chenle carefully assisted Jisung into the cab. Once settled, they all smiled and thanked their friend.

 

As the cab drove away, Mark and Jaemin were left alone when their delivery phone line rang. The two met eyes with each other, Mark almost panics again because this means that they have a delivery, but then their delivery boy is injured and is in the hospital, what will they do? He was about to answer the phone and decline when Jaemin grabbed the receiver first and greeted the customer. He took the order and told the customer to wait for their standard 30 minutes waiting time before ending the call.

 

The cook smiled at the manager and told him that the customer wanted a veggie hot pot with gyozas on the side. Mark groaned. "We don't have a delivery boy, Jaemin-ah! You know I can't ride a motorbike."

 

"Then I'll deliver it!" Jaemin beamed and smiled at the other like nothing is wrong in the world.

 

Mark can feel a headache coming and prayed for this day to just be over.

 

 

———

 

  
The cook put on the helmet as he prepares to ride on the motorbike while Mark loads the ordered hot pot on the compartment at the back of it. Sealing the box of orders, he went in front of Jaemin — still adjusting the helmet tightly because it is slightly big on him.

 

Mark can't help but sigh as he hands the address to Jaemin. He really has a bad feeling about this, never mind the sale that will be lost in the order, Jaemin's safety is more important than that, but the younger was pretty persistent about delivering this order. He couldn't really help too since he cannot ride motorbikes, and someone has to man the shop.

 

Jaemin took the address from Mark and smiled at the other one. "Jaemin-ah, the address is downtown, I think two blocks after the post office then right if you see a street lamp turn left, the street lamp must be on the right.."

 

"Ah, wait a minute I want to write that down."

 

Jaemin took out a pen on his breast pocket, and scribbled the address on the back of his hand. Jaemin felt a little tingle on his skin as he wrote the last word of the address, but ignores it, thinking it is just static.

 

Mark once again recited the directions, and Jaemin double checked what is written down on his hand.

 

 

 **Downtown → 2 blocks after post office**  
**→ right street lamp → street of the customer**

 

 

  
Jaemin held out his hand to Mark, silently telling him that 'he has the address plus directions, he can do this' without any word to the other.

  
Mark nodded, still troubled, but he has to trust Jaemin in this.

  
"Call me if you haven't seen it after following those instructions, okay?" Mark instructed and Jaemin hopped on bike.

  
"I can do this hyung, you know." Jaemin started the engine, and slowly drives off away from the store. Mark stood diligently in front of the store until Jaemin turned on an alley to go downtown. He sighed as he went inside of the shop, hoping Jaemin would be okay.

  
"If anything happens I'm sure he'll call-"

  
Mark didn't finish what he's saying as he saw Jaemin's phone chimed and glowed on the counter, signaling a notification of a game. He groaned.

 

"He's doomed."

 

———

 

  
It was only 10 minutes that had passed since he left the shop and Jaemin has crossed the second block after the post office. He stopped in front of a two way street, one to his right, and one to his left. He peered on his hand, ' right street lamp ' He turned to the street on the right. He passed through a street lamp, which is on his right side.

 

  
_Jaemin should have turned left._

 

  
———

 

  
Jaemin looked around the street, only 13 minutes left to deliver the food or it'll be free. He looks the house of the customer, but he cannot find it.

  
_'All of the numbers of the houses here are even, number 7 is the house of the customer.'_

  
He was lost.

  
Jaemin sighed. He always gets lost. But he followed the instructions of Mark, how can this go wrong now?

  
He tried to grab his phone on his pocket, wanting to call Mark and maybe he can point out where he could go back, but he couldn't find it, only to realize he had left it unconsciously on the counter of their shop.

  
Jaemin sighed.

  
He looked around and found the street name he's in, _'Apgujeong-ro'_ , he should be at Seolleung-ro.

  
He's definitely lost.

  
The brunette wrote down the street where he is on his hand so he couldn't forget it,

 

 

  
**Apgujeong-ro..**

 

 

  
Jaemin was about to start the engine of the motorbike, hoping for a passerby or an officer around so he could ask for directions when he felt an itchy feeling on his hand. He glanced over his hand, only gasp when there are words appearing beside it.

 

 

 

**Are you lost?**

 

 

 

Jaemin blinked. Is he hallucinating? Maybe he's so confused now that he started to see things. But, the scribble, the writing in his hand feels warm and.. Jaemin fished out his pen and hesitantly wrote back,

 

 

  
**Yes, I.. I'm in Apgujeong-ro, I should be in Seolleung-ro. I think I made a wrong turn.**

 

 

  
Jaemin finished. He feels crazy for writing back but, he feels like this is the most sane thing to do also. He was about to believe that he's really crazy for writing on his hands when another scribble, no, words, instructions? — appeared on the back of his hand again.

 

 

 

  
**I see. Let me help you?**

**I think you just went through the right side of the street lamp,**

**you should go back there and just turn left.**

**The street lamp must be on your right side.**

 

 

Jaemin felt overwhelmed. Should he follow what's on his hands or?

  
Jaemin shook his head. He should follow this. Well, it's already weird and he's been running on circles right now, plus he doesn't have his phone or anyone to talk to (except his hands, god, this feels really crazy), and he has a delivery to do and.. 8 minutes to go before it becomes free and Mark would kill him.

  
He took a deep breath, and drove back straight where the street lamp is, this time, he went through the left side, street lamp on the right, he slowly decelerated while looking the house, careful to check the house numbers - it's all odd numbers now to his relief and after a minute, he found the house, just seven lots away from the street corner. Jaemin looked at his clock, 4 minutes away from his deadline.

  
He quickly parked in front of the house and rang the doorbell, yelling _"Dreamies' Diner Delivery!"_. A petite old woman came out, smiled and got the order, saying she's really famished and was glad the food's here. She payed him, thanked him and went inside the house without much ado.

  
With his task accomplished, Jaemin took a deep breath, leaned on the bike and smiled big. He has done it. He has done it thanks to the scribble on his hand —

  
It's gone.

  
The scribbles, the words were gone!

  
The only scribbles left on his hand are the ones he wrote. But the scribble that instructed him what to do and where to go back were all gone.

 

Jaemin felt so disappointed and empty all of a sudden.

 

 

———

 

 

  
When Jaemin came back to the shop, Mark greeted and went to his side with a "Jaemin! You're back!", but the brunette just smiled at him, and gave him the customer's money for their sale.

  
Jaemin sat on one of the tables, there are two or three customers currently eating, and they don't look that they didn't mind them.

  
Sensing that there has something that had happened with the younger, Mark sat across Jaemin, looking intently at the other. Jaemin gave him money, meaning he was successful with his delivery job. What could be his problem? It's very obvious that the younger is troubled by something, his smile isn't reaching his eyes.

  
"Jaemin-ah, what's wrong?" He inquires softly.

  
The younger just groans and peers at him, "Hey hyung, do you.." Jaemin sat up straight all of a sudden, intently staring at Mark, the later just gulped, feeling flustered all of a sudden that the younger was staring at him. "Mark-hyung, do you know about the scribbles in the hands that suddenly appear and disappear?"

  
The other blinked. _'Scribbles?'_ "Jaemin, what are you talking about?"

  
Jaemin contemplated. He really wanted to know about those weird scribbles that saved him but.. is it fine to ask Mark? But still, he doesn't have a choice. He wanted to know but..

  
"Don't laugh okay, but when I was doing the delivery I got lost and.."

  
Jaemin told Mark what happened, how the scribbles actually saved him and made him go back and take the right direction, and how it suddenly vanished. Mark just sat there, attentively listening to the younger. He heard something like this already, his mom had told something like this to him already.

  
When Jaemin finished, he looked like he was really disappointed that the scribbles are gone. Mark somehow sympathizes with him.

  
"Jaemin, listen.. I think.. That's your soulmate?" Mark suggested. He really remembers something at the back of his mind, about Soulmates being able to see what their counterpart wrote on their skin when they're both reach their legal age.

  
The younger just blinked at him, "My Soulmate?" It's weird, but somehow it made sense. Jaemin grew up with his father. But he remembers his mum saying that when the right time comes, there'll be something surprising that's going to happen, he should just wait and try to be friendly in return. Sometimes, he would see his father writing something on his palm, but when he peers at it, there's nothing.

  
"Yeah, I think." Mark then explains what he remembers on the back of his head, it's not that clear, but it's there.

  
"Soulmates can see what their counterparts write on their skin.." He breathes as Jaemin listened, looking intently at him, Mark felt warm all of a sudden, but then continued, "..I think there are restrictions though, like you can't write anything to reveal your identity, it won't show on your soulmate's skin, so it's no use. And those things or questions that could give away your identification."

  
Jaemin peered again at his hand, the scribble is still vivid on his mind but there's nothing in his hand. He still can't believe it, his soulmate just suddenly appeared. "How did you know all of this Mark-hyung?"

  
The manager of the shop blinked. "I remember my mom told me something about it a long time ago, I didn't know it's really true. Wow." He disclosed, Jaemin looks convinced.

  
Jaemin nodded then smiled at him before the door of the shop chimed, signaling that a customer arrived and needs to be tended. Jaemin got up from his seat and went to the cash register, since Chenle isn't still around, they would both have double roles for today.

  
Mark sighed, relieved that somehow a part of this ordeal was over. He followed Jaemin who went to the counter, he needs to check the order.

 

  
———

 

  
They closed the shop without any other trouble, good thing that there are no other deliveries that called. Mark texted Renjun and Chenle that they should just go straight home after dropping Jisung to his house instead of coming back to the diner, he knew that the two had a hard time on the hospital so he didn't want them to go back to the diner to help. Jaemin double checked if everything was all proper and clean before he locked the doors and windows. Both of them walked down the street slowly, silently. The topic is still lurking on their mind. It's odd, but it makes sense, somehow.

  
"Mark-hyung, there's something that's bugging me though.." Jaemin confessed while he unconsciously kicked a small pebble on the way.

  
"What is it?" Mark urged, _did Jaemin's soulmate bother him?_ He hopes not though.

  
Jaemin pondered for a while, "You said that soulmates can see what their soulate has written on their skin once they reach their legal age right? But.. I turned 19 a few months ago, and I've already written so many scribbles in my hand since then.. why didn't my soulmate replied before?"

  
Mark hummed, Jaemin has a point. Why didn't his soulmate replied before? "Maybe he's younger?"

  
"Oh." Jaemin breathed. _Oh._ So his soulmate is younger than him? Suddenly, Jaemin felt shy. Maybe he should tone down the scribbles, he wanted to be more sensible and responsible now, but he also wanted to learn more about his soulmate. Jaemin shook off his thoughts and decided to just let everything flow on its own. _There's no need to rush, right?_

  
Mark was just watching Jaemin. He knew that the younger is thinking about his soulmate and he just settled to be quiet for the rest of their trip, . When it's time for them to part ways, Jaemin gave Mark a smile and a wave before walking to his apartment. Mark waved him goodbye in return.

 

  
———

 

  
Jaemin was lying on the bed with his dog when he feels that itchy, tingling feeling again on his skin, on his left palm.

 

 

 

**Hey, did you find your way back?**

 

 

 

He couldn't believe this. It's his soulmate. What does he reply? Is he going to reply? Jaemin calmed himself before getting a pen, and wrote a simple,

 

 

 

**Yes, thank you! ^^**

 

 

 

**That's good. You should rest and sleep now. Goodnight.**

 

 

 

Was a quick response before Jaemin could even breathe. It felt so surreal though, he knew his soulmate is just somewhere out there, kind of concerned about him and his embarrassing escapade a while ago.

 

 

   
**Goodnight. Thanks again!**

 

 

  
The scribbles slowly faded away as Jaemin drifted into sleep.

 

 

———

 

 

Jaemin realized that the scribbles were disappearing after 10 minutes.

  
He woke up from a tingly-itchy feeling on the back of his hand, and a messy —

 

 

  
**Good Morning.**

 

 

  
..was written. _His soulmate._ Jaemin smiled. He felt warm all of a sudden and he peeked to the clock beside his bed, it's just.. 7:05 am. His soulmate's up really early.

  
Jaemin didn't reply immediately, he just stared at his hand, thinking of his soulmate. Is she, or he, still in his bed? Or preparing breakfast? Cuddling his or her dog? Oh, maybe a cat? Well, maybe he or she went to shower immediately after saying the greeting?

  
While thinking, Jaemin noticed that the scribble was slowly fading away. And by the time it disappeared, Jaemin glanced at his clock again, already 7:14, it disappeared entirely when the clock hit 7:15.

  
His soulmate's scribbles are always due in 10 minutes then. At least Jaemin knew this now. He could see his soulmate's little messages for him in just 10 minutes.

  
Jaemin wished it would be longer, but, this is better, he thought, it's better because now, he can talk and scribble something on the back of his hand, and someone, someone that's important to him, or will be important to him — is going to read it and he won't feel alone.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lee Jeno was 19, already 5 months since he's been a legal adult, when he felt an itchy, tingling sensation on the back of his hand. It's weird, he knew he has an allergy, but his cats are not here so..

  
When he peeked on his hand, he was perplexed, bewildered and somehow amused.

  
At the back of his hand were some kind of address, a coffee shop address?

  
Maybe he's just a little sleepy, so Jeno went to the bathroom and washed his face, when he was finished, it's still there. The scribble was still there, but somehow fading, Jeno tried to scrub it off, but no. Washing it under the water was no use too, it just fades on its own. Jeno doesn't know if this relieved him or not.

  
But, Cheongdam-dong? It's far, he would need to ride for hours just to get there.

  
Jeno sighed as he gets ready for his day. It's still weird, maybe he'll ask his mother later, but when he looked at his hand again for the scribbles, it's gone completely now.

  
"Ah, I'm really going crazy."

 

 

———

 

  
Jeno tried to ignore the 'weird-scribble-appearing-on-the-back-of-my-hand-oh-my-god' incident and just went to his usual routine of the day.

  
Wake up, shower, eat, feed his cats, go to studio, dance, eat, dance, go home, eat, play with his cats, sleep.

  
His day went on without much event when he felt again an itchy feeling on the back of his hand when he was walking on his way home. This time, an address of a pet shop? with a time of 2pm.

  
It's really eccentric. Jeno knows he's fully awake now and this was plainly real but also really unreal.

 

 

  
———

 

 

  
Jeno really can't really keep any secrets from his mom, plus, he's also curious on how weird it is, so he asked her about it.

  
By the time he finished telling what's happening to him lately, his mom just smiled at him, saying his soulmate was somehow younger than him if he could only see the scribbles right now, that they may have just turned 19, she then explained how Soulmates could write things, scribbles on their skin and their counterpart can read it, can reply to it. But cannot reply with information giving away their identity, because it is useless. Their name, and other information wouldn't appear if they wrote it. That fate still want them to feel some kind of fascination, enjoyment and excitement to their soulmate. And there would be something different that would happen for the both of them, when they finally meet.

  
Jeno nodded. Maybe.

  
He's going to reply to his soulmate back when he's 20. Jeno promised to himself.

 

  
———

 

  
Jeno learned that maybe, just maybe, his soulmate is somehow, a forgetful person. Maybe clumsy too.

  
Over the weeks that had passed, Jeno would feel that familiar, itchy tingling feeling at his hand, sometimes on the palm, at the back of his hand, there are notes, numbers, addresses, grocery lists too. But Jeno's favorite was when one time, there's a complete paragraph of.. a speech?

 

 

 

**I'm -- ------. I'm hardworking, diligent and I will do my best for this position. Thank you very much.**

 

 

 

So his mom's right, anything about what could give away his soulmate's identity will not appear. But, he or she is _cute._ That's a fact. Jeno thinks as he snaps a photo of the scribble before it fades.

 

They haven't met yet but Jeno can already think of the things he would tease the other if ever.

  
Over time, notes, addresses, appointment dates are always appearing on Jeno's skin, he doesn't mind them, he's happy, infact. That he somehow kind of knows how his soulmate is doing, or where he or she is. It's pretty reassuring, it's making him feel at ease.

  
Well, there were times that Jeno would really want to reply with his soulmate's scribblings, like when a time his soulmate wrote something with an address, and a specific time. It's underlined, like his soulmate wanted himself or herself to really remember it. It's important. It looked like he or she has an interview coming and Jeno really wants to write even a simple _'Goodluck'_ to him or her.

  
But he resisted. He's still months away from graduating high school, and he promised himself that he would only reply his soulmate when he turned 20. Jeno didn't know, maybe he just wanted to know more of his soulmate like this, he's not a creep for not replying right? He just wanted to know more of his other half without reservations, ah now he feels like he's cheating. The other didn't know that he can see what he or she is writing. Is he bad? But his intentions are good. He just wanted to know more about the other so they could converse freely and without restrictions in the future? Jeno feels responsible somehow because he's older. _Ah, so many thoughts._ Jeno shook it all off.

  
Because of his decision, Jeno just secretly cheered his soulmate on his own. Wishing him or her the best of luck he or she can ever have while doing the things they need to do.

  
It's hard for Jeno, but the thought of soon. _Soon_ , he can write back on his soulmate. Soon, he can share stories. Soon, he can ask questions to know more about him or her.

 

  
_Soon. Soon. Soon._

 

  
———

 

  
Whenever his soulmate writes addresses and things, Jeno has a habit of taking a photo of it before it faded.

  
He checks on the places when he has time. Finding out that the addresses were all within Cheongdam-dong.

  
_So maybe he or she is in Cheongdam-dong._ Jeno assumed. It's not that far, although he needs to ride a train or long hours of bus rides.. Okay, _it is quite far_ , but it's also near, he can really meet his soulmate if he wanted to, he or she is in Korea, that's good. At least they're in the same country.

  
Jeno decided that he'll try to move there after he finishes his high school.

 

  
———

 

  
When Jeno turned 20, he's not really all excited about his birthday, but more of looking forward on replying his soulmate.

  
He can now reply on his soulmate! Well, technically, he can already, but he just wanted time for him to know his other half more. And with the past few months, he's really glad that he waited and set a time for him to do this. It makes him giddy and happy right now.

  
Jeno didn't really plan on doing anything on his birthday, he just wanted to stay at home, stare at his hand, and wait for his soulmate to write first before he finally replies. Perfect plan to spend his 20th birthday right? But alas, Lee Donghyuck, his bestfriend ever since high-school, the one who didn't let him go alone in Cheongdam-dong alone (maybe Donghyuck's also the reason why Jeno's mom agreed to let his son go, because she knew Donghyuck would also be with him. She adores Donghyuck so much and Jeno felt betrayed), who is also his neighbor next door — barged through his door, and dragged him out, "Hey Birthday Boy! Get your ass up and we're going to party!"

  
Does Jeno have a choice? _Of course not_.

  
Donghyuck led them on a cafe-bar — at Cherry Bomb in Cheongdam-dong.

  
In Cheongdam-dong, yes. He already convinced his mom that he'll go to Cheongdam-dong, Seoul. That he'll start there to follow his dream, to find his self, of course, to find his soulmate too. His mom just chuckled at him, pinched him on his cheeks and told him to call her if he needs anything, and that he's always welcome to come back at Incheon.

  
Aside from Donghyuck, Jeno made friends easily at the neighborhood of his apartment, he also found a job quickly, though just an assistant dance instructor, Jeno would persevere, to achieve what he wants.

  
They arrive early, just barely 9pm and started the party already. He flopped himself at the island bar and waited, he waited because he wanted to reply to his soulmate's scribbles. _He waited.. And waited.. And waited.._ But as the night gets deep, gets late, and Jeno has downed several shots, (courtesy of Donghyuck — who also complained that he's such a lightweight but Jeno didn't mind him) while casually thanking and nodding at people who greeted him a 'Happy Birthday', but his thoughts were on another matter, Jeno felt that his soulmate might not write tonight. He's feeling lightheaded now and just warm, a bit hot, but it's the drink that's taking toll on him already, he thought, and his soulmate didn't wrote anything on his birthday. _What a bummer._

  
Jeno slowly drifted to sleep, unaware that an event appeared on the palm of his hand.

 

 

  
**Dreamies' Diner Celebration Party**  
**Cherry Bomb Cafe-Bar, Cheongdam-dong.**  
**11pm.**

 

 

 

———

 

  
It's been days since Jeno turned 20 and all but his soulmate hasn't written anything yet. He felt kind of cheated and somehow grumpy. He wanted to write something so badly too but he doesn't know what to write.

  
_'Hi, hello. I'm your soulmate maybe we could get along?'_

  
Definitely not.

  
Jeno was so engrossed thinking about what to do when he feels that sensation again. He feels breathless all of a sudden, _'this is it, his soulmate is writing something and.. I'm gonna reply to it and..'_

  
Jeno's palm revealed a list of.. _Lipstick.. No, chapstick brands?_

  
How can he reply if what's written on his palm were chapstick brands? What would he say? 'Those are nice chapsticks?' Even if he haven't tried it yet? No. He doesn't want to deceive his soulmate. But..

  
He feels like bursting.

  
But wait, his soulmate's using chapsticks? So his soulmate's a _girl?_

  
Oh.

  
_Oh.._

  
Girls always use chapsticks, right?

  
He doesn't know what to feel to be honest. He's just overwhelmed? It's no issue to him if his soulmate's a male or female, his soulmate is his soulmate, he's sure he's gonna love him, or her whatever shape he or she makes. But now, he knew that his soulmate's a _female._ Jeno can't help but think of the many things he wanted to ask _her_. He can't help but think about how pretty _she_ would be.

 

Jeno went to bed early, happy somehow that he knows even the gender of his soulmate.

 

He can't wait to meet _her_.

 

 

  
———

 

 

Jeno didn't feel the urge to reply any more of his soulmate's notes anymore, he became shy after learning _her_ gender. His resolve to leave a good impression in _her_ was greater than of his priority to made his presence known to his soulmate.

  
Though he still felt kinda weird. One time, his soulmate jotted down lists of groceries? He's not sure. Well, what's weird is that, the items that were listed were all male brands? from shaving cream, shampoos and bathroom essentials, Jeno was weirded out. Maybe _she's_ shopping for _her_ brother? Father..? He stopped thinking all of a sudden when he thought of a boyfriend. His soulmate having a boyfriend. Jeno sighs, he didn't want to panic, it's not that it's not allowed to happen, he had a few crushes here and there but.. The thought of someone being his soulmate's first.. Something felt really heavy in his chest. Jeno didn't want to think about it. They'll meet in the right time. He has no doubt about that but, ah, this is really making him crazy.

  
He just wanted to meet _her_ soon. Hopefully.

 

 

———

 

  
Months passed and Jeno still hasn't replied to any of his soulmate's scribbles on his hand, it's weird but, he has learned how to just admire them, he still felt giddy and glad whenever they came, it means he can learn a thing or two from his soulmate, it's nice, it's cute.

 

He was practicing with his class one afternoon when he felt another tingling sensation on his hand.

 

 

  
**7 Neungdo-ro street, Cheongdam-dong**

 

 

  
Then after a minute,

 

 

  
**Downtown → 2 blocks after post office**  
**→ turn right → street of the customer**

 

 

 

  
So his soulmate's going to Neungdo-ro today? Jeno knew that place, it's kind of near, but still would take an effort for him to go. He just wished _her_ to be safe.

 

  
He was about to instruct the next routine when another scribble appeared on his hand.

 

 

 

**Gungja-ro..**

 

 

Gungja-ro? But that's the other side of Neungdo-ro? Jeno called for a break on his class, slightly alert and worried that his soulmate might be lost right now. Should he reply to _her_? Ah, to hell with this, he should right? Maybe his soulmate wouldn't reply but at least he tried?

 

Jeno grabs a pen, and starts to write a simple,

 

 

**Are you lost?**

 

 

 

  
He held his breath, his first time replying to his soulmate and it's a question if _she_ was lost. Great. Way to go for first impressions. He just wished _she's_ really not lost and just—

 

 

 

**Yes, I'm in Gungja-ro, I should be in Neungdo-ro. I think I made a wrong turn.**

 

 

 

 _She replied!_ Jeno almost jumped on his seat. But he tried to calm himself, be poised in front of his class, they're looking at him intently, must be weirded out that he's jumpy and all suddenly.

  
_She's_ lost though, he needs to help _her_. Jeno twirled his pen, closed his eyes as he tried to remember Neungdo-ro and Gungja-ro, he's sure that the two are just side by side, so his soulmate just have to go back to where _she_ made the wrong turn and take the other way. He quickly scribbled his reply,

 

 

 

**I see. Let me help you?**

**I think you just went through the right side of the street lamp,**

**you should go back there and just turn left.**

**The street lamp must be on your right side.**

 

 

 

  
Hopefully, his soulmate would take his advise and..

  
"Jeno-hyung, aren't we going to start now?"

  
One of his students raised his hand and asked him, Jeno looked at the time, he's been away for 15 minutes, they must be bored already. He got up from his table and played the sound system back to life. Jeno went in front of everyone again and started the lesson.

  
At the back of his mind, he hoped he has helped his soulmate somehow.

 

 

 

———

 

 

 

  
Later that night, Jeno can't sleep. He didn't know if his soulmate has replied on his instructions a while ago or not, he hadn't notice it. But he hoped _she_ has found _her_ way somehow. He tossed and turned in his bed, he can't really help it anymore, he wanted to know what happened.

 

 

 

 **Hey, did you find your way back?**

 

 

  
It's kind of late now but he hopes —

 

 

 

**Yes, thank you! ^^**

 

 

 

Jeno thought that this was not healthy for him, his heart was thumping really loud right now he could practically hear it, _'so this is how it feels to have someone you can just..'_ He smiled, and wrote a —

 

 

  
**That's good. You should rest and sleep now. Goodnight.**

 

 

 

  
He wanted to talk to _her_ , but it's late and he's sure _she_ had a rough day, he hopes _she'll_ be fine and rest. Jeno smiled as he felt something tickle him a bit, and when he peered on his hand, a cute message was written.

 

 

  
**Goodnight! Thanks again. ^^**

 

 

  
Jeno was smiling as he drifts off to sleep.

 

 

———

 

 

  
Days passed and Jeno and his soulmate have been conversing everyday, little notes, little reminders, it made his day brighter, Jeno found the little scribbles cute, no matter how short or long they are, how random and important it is, it doesn't matter, it made his day nonetheless.

  
He learned many things about his soulmate, like _she's_ addicted to mobile games; Jeno was having his lunch when a number appeared on his wrists, 90, then after a while, 93, and it goes on, it declined then suddenly went up. Jeno was curious so he asked,

 

 

**What are those numbers for?**

 

**My score in a game app.**

 

 

Before Jeno could reply, another message appeared.

 

 

**Sorry, I really want to beat my last score so.. >_<**

 

 

Jeno smiled, his soulmate's really adorable.

 

 

**It's fine, I don't mind. Do your best!**

 

* * *

 

 

Mark, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung soon noticed that Jaemin became more cheerful and happy since the delivery incident. Mark told the three what happened to Jaemin, and they just nodded. They already knew about the Soulmate business, somehow surprised that Jaemin didn't know it. But he lived with his father since he was young, and they can't really think that his father would open up a soulmate topic. The four of them learned it from their moms specifically. They couldn't blame Jaemin for being not aware of this.

  
The three eyed Mark intently though. Fully aware that the other has a crush on Jaemin. Mark just smiled and brushed it off. It's just a crush, Jaemin's just really affectionate and kind he can't help but to somehow develop a crush, and if Jaemin found his soulmate, and it's not him, Mark wasn't that selfish to restrain the other, especially when it's just one sided. He was even excited for Jaemin. Seeing a happy Jaemin is enough for him. If Jaemin is happy, then he's happy too.

  
One of the things that had changed was that, Jaemin was never late anymore. It's not that the younger was always late, he's just.. really early nowadays. Most of the time, it's Jaemin who's always the last one to arrive at the store before they open it. But now, Jaemin's already there before they arrive. When they asked him, Jaemin said that he was just early to rise now, as he also goes to bed early nowadays.

 

 

* * *

 

  
**Hi.**

 

  
**Hello.**

 

  
**How are you?**

 

  
**Fine, just had a rough day I guess?**

 

  
Jaemin gasped. Wait, he didn't meant to tell his soulmate that, what if he or she thinks that he doesn't want to talk with them? What if—

 

 

**What's your favorite word?**

 

  
_'Well that's random.'_  Jaemin mussed. He thought that his soulmate would somehow ask him about it or something, since they've been chatting more often. Jaemin tried not to think about it more, he then replied to his soulmate nonetheless.

 

 

**Dream.**

 

 

 

**When I say 'Yo Dream!',  
you say 'Jjeoro Juja, Fighting!'**

 

 

 

  
_"What?"_ Jaemin muttered to himself, he was confused but.. Oh, another scribble.

 

 

  
**Yo Dream!**

 

 

  
Jaemin barely thinks as he hastily replied back with a messy,

 

 

  
**..jjeoro juja fighting?**

 

 

**No, no, no.**

 

  
**It's Jjeoro Juja Fighting!**  
**Again! Again!**  
**You have to follow the way i say.. err i write it.  
Feel it like you're actually saying it in that way, okay?**

 

 

 

**YO DREAM!**

 

  
Jaemin smiled unconsciously as he replied with a   **'JJEORO JUJA FIGHTING!'**   on his palm. He chuckled. He felt somehow elated. There wasn't a reply after a minute and Jaemin was slightly still confused, but another scribble appeared on his hand.

 

 

  
**Did you smile? Feel a little better now?**

 

 

 

Oh. So that's what his soulmate is after, Jaemin felt warm all of a sudden. His soulmate's really caring and just, kind.

 

**Yeah, thanks. That worked like a charm.**

**Great to hear that! It always works for me and my friend.**

 

 

  
Jaemin thinks about what kind of person his soulmate is, he thinks about his friends, he thinks about how would they actually met, how would he react to his soulmate, how would they even know that they're soulmates in the first place?

 

 

———

 

 

  
Jaemin was surprised when one day, a sad face was drawn on his palm. _His soulmate's sad?_

 

 

  
**:(**

 

 

  
**What's wrong?**

 

 

  
**I don't know what to do with the new choreography, it's hard.**

 

  
Oh? His soulmate's a choreographer? Dancer? Jaemin felt blood rushing to his face for no reason, he just knew that his soulmate's a dancer. And it's making him flustered for some reason he doesn't know. But enough about him. He needs to say something to his soulmate,

 

 

  
**You can do it!**

 

**:(**

 

 

Ah, it didn't work. Jaemin thought. Then, he drew a star, and wrote —

 

 

  
  
**힘내요 _Be strong_**

 

 

  
———

 

 

  
_"Be Strong"_ Jeno repeats, repeats it like a mantra, and it's making him feel warm, feeling light, he took a deep breath and muttered _'Be Strong'_ again and it's really making him feel good.

  
He hastily snaps a photo of the scribble, of his soulmate's drawing and words, setting it as his wallpaper. He feels inspired all of a sudden.

  
Jeno got up and turn on the player, music flows over the room, Jeno lets his body move on his own, dancing, popping and moving again. He founds himself immersed with the music, he dances on a new routine, totally in sync with the music again.

 

His mind filled with _"Be Strong."_

 

  
———

 

 

 

Jaemin will be honest — he didn't know when did he _fell in love._

 

He's inlove, he's inlove with his soulmate.

 

That's good. That's fine. That's how it's supposed to be. But at the same time, Jaemin was weirded out by his self. When did he started to feel this way? How did he fell inlove with his soulmate when they were just talking with their skin?

 

All that he knew was that his soulmate's an interesting person, a choreographer, an artist in the making. That his soulmate's kind, funny and caring.

 

He believes in him whole heartedly, he didn't know where he suddenly got the faith he's having for his soulmate but he knew he believes in him or her. He cherishes the little talks, scribbles, words on his skin that his soulmate writes. He hopes, he dreams that someday, soon, he can see and meet his soulmate face to face.

 

But still, Jaemin didn't know when did he start feeling this way. He didn't really know it to be honest, Renjun just pointed it out on his face that's why he finally realized.

 

 

 

 

"Jaemin-ah, what are you doing?" Renjun asked, staring intently at his bestfriend. The younger was just staring at his palm, his hand. Good thing the store's not quite crowded yet, so they can still sit around.

 

"Hm?" Jaemin hummed, he didn't really know, but he just wanted to see his soulmate's scribbles, they've talked a lot yesterday, and he has drifted to sleep while talking to his soulmate, he wanted to say sorry but..

 

Renjun smirked, this is new, this is raw, _his bestfriend is inlove_. It's cute, he thought, this was the first time they've seen Jaemin being so much in daze like this. Well, Jaemin's always in daze, but this, he looks longing, seeking something, _someone_. It's good, it's about time his bestfriend should feel something like this, it's about time his bestfriend should be happy.

 

"Jaemin I think you should write to your soulmate, I know you are waiting but, try to write to them first? There's no harm." Renjun suggested, settling across Jaemin's seat.

 

The brunette blinked. How did Renjun knew? But then, this is Renjun, and he's always been this sharp and observant. "You think so?"

 

Renjun just nodded. They all noticed that Jaemin would just wait for his soulmate's scribbles to appear on his skin. They can't see it, only Jaemin does; and they're all curious.

 

Sometimes, Jaemin pouts while staring at his palm, his hand; Sometimes, Jaemin would smile unconsciously while writing back, Jaemin would conceal what he would write to his soulmate, but it's futile, because they don't see it. Though it's fun not to say to the younger that they can't see it even if he writes on his skin in front of them, because Jaemin's cute trying to hide what he replies to his soulmate. The four of them agreed that they wouldn't tell this to the younger for a time. Occasionally, Jaemin would blush, be flustered while gaping at his skin. Renjun wanted to know what his bestfriend's soulmate wrote to make Jaemin blush like that, it's endearing to see their Jaemin like that. Renjun made a mental note to congratulate Jaemin's soulmate the moment they meet.

 

It's always like that and because of it, Renjun discovered more of Jaemin's expressions, of Jaemin's faces, of Jaemin. It's cute, it's nice, it's adorable, and it's all thanks to Jaemin's soulmate. Renjun may not show it all the time, but he really cares and is fond of the younger. He treasures him like a real brother. And this, if the younger was being happy because he's _inlove_ , then Renjun would support him.

 

He decided to tease his bestfriend, "You're so cute when you're inlove Jaemin-ah." He cooed, while the other was busy hiding what he's scribbling on the back of his hand.

 

The said lover boy froze, _'inlove?'_

 

Jaemin looked at Renjun. _He's inlove?_ "Inlove?" He asked, he felt lightheaded all of a sudden. The older just smiled at his bestfriend. The older rested his chin on his hand while looking at Jaemin, he explained, "I think so, don't you think you're inlove Jaemin?" As much as this is fun, Renjun still wanted Jaemin to realize this on his own, for him to point out his emotions himself. For him to realize what he really feels and put a label on it. 'It's about time,' he thought, Jaemin and his soulmate were running on circles for half a year now, it's cute, but Renjun also wants to see his bestfriend find his happiness soon. That will be more cute and endearing. He knew Jaemin just needed a little push, the younger always worries that he's not enough, Renjun thinks it's not that, it's just, Jaemin didn't have that much confidence in his self.

 

_He's inlove. He's inlove._

 

 

Oh, he's inlove. With his soulmate. Great.

 

 

  
———

 

 

  
Jaemin heard that people tend to fall inlove with their soulmate when they finally met, that their story would really start after they meet, that the scribbles, writing on their skin was just a way to know the other a little more before they actually meet. That the scribbles, skin-writing is just like a cheat, and you win when you finally reach the goal, when the two of you finally meet. But this, Jaemin thinks he already won even with just using the said cheat on the game, while the game is still being played.

  
He didn't really know what to do now that he finally realized that he's inlove with his soulmate, that's great then, but it's also weird, he still doesn't know what his soulmate look like and he's already inlove. Well, appearances didn't really matter to him, he knew that his soulmate's a great person.

  
Come to think of it, when the scribbles appear now, it's not a tingly itchy feeling anymore, it's a warm, comforting sensation when it show up now.

  
Jaemin still wondered when did he fell inlove though.

 

 

 

When his soulmate saved him from being totally lost?

  
It was the first time they ever converse, the first time Jaemin learned about the whole soulmate-writing-thing to be honest, the first time he knew that there's someone, a real someone who's destined for him. It's weird, it's eccentric, but at the same time it's enlightening, and it feels so surreal.

  
Did he fell inlove with his soulmate from the start?

 

 

  
When his soulmate cheered him up?

  
_'Yo Dream! Jjeoro Juja, Fighting!'_ Jaemin smiles when he remembers that, it made him feel warm, feel happy all of a sudden, it's a nice gesture of his soulmate.

  
Did he fell inlove when his soulmate first cheered him up?

 

 

  
When his soulmate thanked him?

  
Jaemin got a _'Thank you for yesterday :)'_ the morning after he drew the star and **_BE STRONG_** to his soulmate. Jaemin let out a breathe when he read the message, he was actually worried that his soulmate got the message all wrong, but he was glad that instead of his soulmate's usual _'Good Morning'_ scribbles, he got Thanked at what he wrote about.

  
Did he fell inlove after his soulmate thanked him?

 

 

  
When his soulmate complimented him?

  
His soulmate asked Jaemin how his day went and Jaemin told his soulmate that an old lady customer gave him a big tip after servicing them at their demands about the food, it was a hassle, but Jaemin felt happy after the old lady said he did a good job and sorry if she was demanding, she's just really stressed out but Jaemin's hard work made her feel better. His soulmate told him he did a great job, that he's kind and he or she is proud of him. That made Jaemin feel flushed, they're still in the shop and Mark smiled, Chenle and Jisung cooed at him and Renjun grinned.

  
Did he fell inlove when he was complimented?

 

 

 

When his soulmate told him of what he or she thinks of him?

  
They were talking, writing, scribbling to each other back and forth when he asks his soulmate what's he or she was thinking right at that moment, it's a long pause, and Jaemin was about to say he's sorry when a " **YOU.** " appeared on his hand, it's warm, almost hot. And before he could reply, Jaemin read another message, " **I'm always thinking of you. ;)** " Jaemin chuckled. He replied with a " **Smooth talker.** " which he got a reply of " **It's true! I like you!** "

  
Did he fell inlove after he knew his soulmate thinks of him all the time?

 

 

 

There were so many things, moments, he and his soulmate already had (though with just writing on his hands and skin), and Jaemin couldn't really point out the exact time he fell inlove.

 

 

_Or maybe when.._

 

 

 

———

 

 

 

Jaemin wrote the address Mark told him a while ago.

 

 

 **MFAL Cafe,**  
**534-10 Sinsa-dong**

 

 

It's Sunday and it's their day off. Mark suggested a coffee shop that sells great coffee lattes and cheesecakes, which Jaemin craved for more than a week now. So he's gonna go and try it. He didn't know the place, but he wanted to go, Jaemin declined Mark's offer to accompany him, he knew that their shop manager was about to go to Paju for his mother's birthday, so he declined the offer. He assured the other that he's fine, he can do this. If anything happens, he'll call him or Renjun. Their young leader nods, still worried but nodded. Renjun left early for an art exhibit in Hongdae, while Jisung has accompanied Chenle to the other's (weekly) shopping galore. Jaemin thinks Jisung's whipped (he totally is), but uses the excuse of paying Chenle's kindness back when he was injured, by being his chaperon. Jaemin rolled his eyes for the obvious excuse.

 

 

He rode the bus, just five stops away from his house, four from their shop. He sat cozily on one of the empty two-seater seats, humming, enjoying the blur of view from the window of the bus when he felt the back of his hands tickle,

 

  
**You're going to MFAL Cafe?**

 

 

 

Oh, his soulmate. Jaemin rummaged for a pen on his bag, finding the said pen, he replied, it's not weird for him anymore. Now that he think of it, he always see people scribbling words, notes on their skin too. At first it was peculiar, but then, Jaemin got used to it, everyone was also doing it, so why hesitate?

 

 

 

**Yes. I wanna try their cheesecakes!**

 

 

 

Jaemin waited, but his soulmate didn't reply. _'must be busy,'_   he shrugged as he waits for his stop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Jeno panicked. MFAL cafe is just beside the studio where he's at right now. It's sunday, he didn't have any work, but Jeno always gets ahead of himself, of everything, so even if it's his rest day he goes to the studio and thinks of a new choreography. There's no harm done, he likes dancing, it makes him feel at ease, it makes him feel free.

 

When he saw the address scribbled on his hand, Jeno thought his heart stopped. His soulmate was so near, like, really near now. Only a store away from where he was and just.. Is it the right time? The right time for them to meet? Jeno was terrified. He didn't know what to do. He's excited, but he's afraid. He wanted to meet _her_ (so badly), but still, he's scared.

 

What if _she's_ not yet ready? What if _she_ still doesn't want to meet him yet? What if _she's_ shocked about him being there? What if _she_ thinks he's stalking _her_ and..

 

_What if, what if, what if.._

 

But what if this is the right time? What if this is just the moment they could actually meet? What if _she_ would be surprised but happy that they would finally meet?

 

Jeno wasn't sure. His mom didn't say anything about the right time about soulmates and all. He's note sure, he's not —

 

There's a ticklish sensation on his hand again, he peered at it instantly, he knew it was his soulmate and —

 

 

 

  
**I think I'm lost again :(**

 

 

 

  
Jeno blinked. The cafe is just in a corner when you turn to your left three blocks from the bus stop. It's not that hard to find. Well, this is his soulmate, and Jeno already knew his soulmate is always getting lost, and he always try to help _her_ find _her_ way as much as he can, thankfully _she_ always did. Jeno was glad at that.

 

But different now. It's.. he has an urge to just go where _she_ is directly and accompany _her_ to the said cafe himself. He wanted..

 

 

 

**Where are you? Do you see any signs?**

 

 

 

Jeno took a deep breath, he's really on the edge to go to where his soulmate is at, where ever _she_ may be, just so he could meet _her_ , accompany _her_ to the cafe and —

 

 

 

  
**I'm sure I made it to the right stop, turned left after three blocks. I can't see it though.**

 

 

 

  
Jeno reads. Well, that's right, his soulmate made it to the right stop if _she_ turned left after three blocks and where —

 

 

 

**I'm infront of We Young Studio.**

 

 

 

We Young Studio. We Young Studio. _We Young Studio._ Jeno cannot breathe. He remembered that there's a huge board outside the studio, an announcement for the upcoming summer dance classes. And Jeno's pretty sure that the sign was just covering the cafe's store sign if one is walking on the side of the road.

 

  
_She's_ not lost, _she's_ just confused. _She's_ already there but the sign of his dance studio announcement was making it hard for _her_ to see the cafe. This is a chance to actually meet _her_. _She's_ just infront of his studio.

 

  
Oh. His soulmate's just infront of the studio where he's at. _OH._

 

  
Jeno didn't know what to do, she's just outside. _She's outside, Jeno. This is your chance. She's already outside and if this is not fate's doing he doesn't know anymore._ He tried to calm down. Tried to breathe. He didn't really know what to do, so he wrote a,

 

 

 

**Just stay where you are.**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jaemin stared at his hand.

 

 

 

**Just stay where you are.**

 

 

 

What does his soulmate mean? Does it mean that he or she is near? No. That couldn't be. Maybe his soulmate was looking up the place and, oh. Why didn't he thought of using his phone, silly Jaemin. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, and it's dead. It doesn't turn on. Completely empty battery. Ah, just great. Now he doesn't really have any choice but to wait for his soulmate look up to where he is and —

 

 

 

  
**Are you wearing a white hoodie?**

 

 

 

Jaemin gasped. How can his soulmate know what he's wearing, is his soulmate around?

  
There was another ticklish, feeling, and Jaemin held his breath as he peered at it,

 

 

 

  
**_I found you._**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeno got up. He can't believe this but he's going to see his soulmate. _She's_ just infront of the studio. _This is it._

  
Jeno jumped over the stairs, his own dance studio was a floor above the entrance of the studio, the one on the first floor was the one he used for classes, but when he thinks of a choreography, he always works on the second floor's dance studio. It's smaller, but Jeno felt more at ease in there. There is a window on the stairs looking at the outside and Jeno stopped.

  
He wants to see _her_.

  
He peeked through the window and looked outside.

  
He didn't see any _girl_ around. Only a guy with a white hoodie and faded denim, skinny pants. His honey-brown hair peeked from his hoodie, but he can't see his face though. He was looking around and —

  
Then it hits Jeno.

  
He pulled out his pen again, scribbled and hopes that what he thinks is right.

 

 

 

  
**Are you wearing a white hoodie?**

 

 

 

 

When he looked through the window again and saw that the guy — the white-hoodie wearing guy peered at his hand, Jeno then _knew._

  
His soulmate is not a girl. It's a _guy_. _It's this guy_. Jeno grinned. Realizing that, this was why his soulmate was listing male brands of bathroom essentials, of shaving creams. _This is why.. This is why.. This is why._

  
Jeno almost laughs out loud. His soulmate being a male doesn't reduce his excitement to meet him. This only excites him more if ever, he's still his soulmate who Jeno thinks is cute, charming and adorable. He's still the soulmate that Jeno thinks of every time, He's the soulmate that Jeno wants to meet soon, soon, soon (and that soon soon soon became _now now now_ ). He's the soulmate that Jeno — likes, adore. He's the soulmate Jeno's going to learn more about and cherish and —

 

  
The dancer didn't waste any more of his time, he strode down, and when he's in front of the door — only a door separating them now — he writes down the one sentence he wanted to write a long time ago,

 

 

 

 

**_I found you._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin gaped.

 

 _"I found you?"_ He muttered. At the same time the door of the studio that he's in front of, opened.

 

Jaemin flinched. Surprised at the sudden burst of the door, and when he looked up, straight, to who opened the door, there stood a guy. The guy has the same height as him, the stranger has nice, round eyes, he was panting, clutching the door knob as he was looking straight at Jaemin. Jaemin was about to ask if he was okay when the guy stood up straight, stepped closer to Jaemin, the guy was so close and Jaemin didn't know why he wasn't pushing the other away, he was stunned, and then the guy scooted closer, then ducked to his ear and mumbled, _"I found you."_

 

When the guy stood up straight again, he was smiling at Jaemin, his eyes turned into beautiful crescents and just smiled at him. Jaemin blinked. He really doesn't know what to do, the stranger — his soulmate, _his soulmate_ was standing infront of him and this was so sudden and quick but it's happening and Jaemin felt so so so breathless. He wanted this to happen so badly and now that it's happening he didn't know what to do, he's gaping at his soulmate because, god help him he's so attractive, so handsome and perfect and just, it's leaving him breathless.

 

 

 

_Jaemin looked into his soulmate's eyes and got lost again._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Jeno didn't know where he got the guts to stride to his soulmate's personal space and say _"I found you"_ to his ear. But then, the moment he opened the door and heard his soulmate mutter _"I found you,"_ he lost it and just did it.

  
He felt so breathless, exhilarating, and he's sure that it's not because of how he quickly strode down the stairs, his soulmate, his oh-so pretty soulmate was infront of him now. Yes, he's not the _girl_ he'd assumed of, but god, his soulmate is so beautiful, so pretty, charming and perfect and Jeno's just breathless. This guy is his soulmate, the one who easily gets lost, the one who was cheering him up, the one he was looking forward to meet, _the one — he's the one._

 

Jeno smiled, he can't help but to smile at his soulmate's confused look, well, he can't blame him, their meeting was really leaving him dumbfounded too and..

 

 

  
_"Yo Dream!"_

 

 

  
Jeno chanted all of a sudden, wanting to really see what will his _other half_ do and to his surprise, his soulmate smiled. Oh god, he's more beautiful when he's smiling.

 

 _"Jjeoro Juja Fighting!"_ His soulmate supplied then chuckled. His soulmate's laugh was music to his ears and Jeno still felt that this moment was not entirely real because this was too dreamy for him and —

 

Jeno felt his wrists tingling again, almost vibrating. He saw his soulmate looked at his own wrists too. He peered at his wrists and, it has three letters. Three bold letters suddenly appeared on his skin.

 

 

 

**NJM**

 

 

 

He looked at his soulmate, the other was staring at his wrists also and muttered, _"LJN"._ He peered over to his soulmate's wrists, only to find a —

 

 

 

**LJN**

 

 

 

 _"LJN, Lee JeNo."_ Jeno supplied. His soulmate then looked at him again, and Jeno thinks that his soulmate is beautiful, too beautiful he's getting lost in those orbs and —

 

 

 _"NJM, Na JaeMin."_ His soulmate beamed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _"Na Jaemin"_  his soulmate — Jeno — repeated his name and Jaemin felt so warm all over again. It's elating. It's so unreal but real and he just wanted to know more of Jeno and Jaemin felt the sudden wave of excitement and he can't really think of anything right now but..

 

 _"Jaemin-sshi, would you still like to go to MFAL Cafe? I can accompany you there."_ Jeno offered and who is Jaemin to decline.

 

 _"Um, Yes. Thank you, Jeno-sshi."_ He nodded, and then his soulmate — Jeno hops on his side and walked, Jaemin followed him, passing the announcement sign before he saw the cafe.

 

Jaemin blinked. So he wasn't really lost, the cafe was just blocked by the announcement. _Oh._

 

Jeno opened the cafe door for Jaemin, he stepped aside and lets Jaemin go in before he released his hold on the door, following his soulmate on the cafe. Jaemin peered over the cakes that were displayed on the counter glass. "The cheesecakes here are really the best."  Jeno suggested and Jaemin nodded. Jeno went to the cashier and ordered 2 cheesecakes, and 2 lattes, then payed before Jaemin could even hold on his wallet.

 

"My treat." Jeno winked, and Jaemin flushed.

 

 

 

———

 

 

 

"Do you like it?" Jeno asked as Jaemin took another bite of the cheesecake. His soulmate was really cute and —

 

"Yeah, I do." Jaemin beamed and smiled again at the other. He's really enjoying the cheesecake and Jeno's company right now. They clicked in an instant, maybe because they were conversing through their skin, but still, Jeno's in front of him now, he can't believe he's infront of him now and eating cheesecake and Jaemin just felt surreal.

 

On the other hand, Jeno thought he's going to have cavities and it's not because of the cheesecake. "Ah, stop liking me." Jeno teased, trying to maintain a straight face, peering at his soulmate if the other caught on on what he was trying to say. He did like Jaemin first and told him so..

 

"But you liked me first." Jaemin playfully countered then laughed. Oh, he knew what Jeno was talking about and he wasn't going to back down with it. He's glad they're this comfortable already with each other and couldn't ask for more.

 

 

 

———

 

 

 

Jaemin realized it didn't matter anymore when did he fell inlove. What matters is that _he is inlove_ , and he is falling inlove every single day, hour, minute and second, every single time that Jeno — his soulmate talks to him, writes to him, and loves him as well. It's nice, it's sweet. It's all what Jaemin wanted and needed.

 

They were in Jeno's apartment, a year and a few months after they meet, almost a two years after their whole writing-on-your-soulmate's-skin thing occurred and happened. Jaemin and Jeno found comfort and happiness with each other's company. Both thought it would be hard, but it worked out fine, really fine, much to their delight.

 

Jeno was lying on the couch when Jaemin just finished another drama, or movie. He knew over the months that had passed that Jaemin was an avid watcher, he watched almost any drama (horror and romcoms are his favorite and Jeno is bound to watch it with him if he liked it too much), here and there. It's amazing how his soulmate can watch those.

 

Jeno then felt the edge of the couch dipped, and found Jaemin there. His soulmate smiled at him, then after a moment, decided to lay flatly on top of him. Their legs tangled, and Jaemin's slim body lay atop of Jeno's strong, fit one. Jeno didn't mind, after all this time, Jaemin is still light, and he's glad that after a year, Jaemin became comfortable enough for him to initiate skinship like this.

 

Jaemin haven't said anything yet and was just starring at him, looking Jeno eye to eye. Jeno didn't back away either, why would he? After all this time, he still thinks that Jaemin is just getting more pretty and beautiful as time passed by, and who was he to look away when the said beauty was staring at him? Jeno still feels heavenly after all this time.

 

"Jeno, I think I'm lost again." Jaemin said, not breaking his stare at Jeno at all.

 

"Lost?" Jeno inquired. Not getting it at all.

 

"Hmm.. I need something to recognize you by your scent or touch." Jaemin recited, his eyes closed for a brief moment but then he opened his eyes and looked intently at Jeno, the younger was going up and down with Jeno's breathing but he still didn't flinch. Still staring intently at the other's eyes.

 

Jeno stared back at Jaemin. He didn't know what his soulmate's been up to, but oh. He heard this line. It was on the movie that he was watching a while ago. Well, how could Jeno not notice it, Jaemin replayed the scene over and over until he's satisfied. He snickered. Oh of course. Jaemin would always like to re-enact his favorite scenes and —

 

Jeno grinned as he took Jaemin's hands, carefully threaded their fingers together, then used his other hand to cup Jaemin's cheeks that are turning red at the moment, "I'll hold your hand like this." Jeno declared, squeezing their intertwined fingers as emphasis to what he had said before he pulls Jaemin down and kisses him.

 

"I'll find you before you find me." Jeno softly continued as they part. Their faces were still close, the tips of their noses touching, their breaths fanning each other's faces and, Jaemin snorted. He cupped Jeno's face with his free palm and pinched the other's cheek as he giggled, "You're so sneaky! There wasn't even a kiss scene there!"

 

Jeno laughed with him, and after their laughter died down, he proposed, "Take two?"

 

Jaemin nodded. But Jeno just grasped Jaemin's hands again and kissed him without saying any of lines. He's hopeless.

 

Jaemin happily kissed back. 

 

 

 

  
Ah, it's good that he got _**'lost'**_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**end.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

EXTRA:

 

 

"Wait, so you're saying you're older than me?"

 

"Um. Yeah, by 4 months? You said your birthday is in August right? I was born on April."

 

"Yeah, okay, but.. If you're older, why haven't you replied to my scribbles from the start? A year has passed already before you replied?"

 

"Uh. I don't know. I just like seeing your scribbles.. I was worried you'd be weirded out when you get a reply okay!"

 

Jaemin stared at him. He's not buying Jeno's excuses.

 

"You're not telling me something."

 

"Fine. I thought you're a girl at first."

 

"What? Why?!"

 

"Well.. you listed chapstick brands, I thought.."

 

"You thought..?"

 

"I thought you're a girl and I wanted to make good impressions for our first.. uh.. scribbling?"

 

"Jeno, I also listed bathroom essentials for men what are you even on?"

 

"I thought they're for your father or brother or..."

 

"Or..?"

 

"Nothing." Jeno refused to tell that he thought the other would have a another partner for that matter. "Are you mad?"

 

"Nah, you're just a lost cause." The younger sighed dramatically. Trying to act but he knew the other caught on it already.

 

Jeno pulled Jaemin towards him, his hands going around the other's waist and held him as he teased, "But I'm your lost cause baby."

 

"True." Jaemin admitted as he stared at his soulmate. They were soulmates for a reason. Well, one, he was a lost cause too. He wouldn't mind being lost in Jeno's eyes to be honest. _Never._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♡♡♡  
> Forgive my typos and grammatical errors ;w;
> 
> also, little clarifications!
> 
> 1\. The directions about Jaemin getting lost, "Jaemin should have turned left." well, Mark said he should turn right when he see a Street lamp, meaning the Street lamp much be on his right side. So Jaemin really should have turned left and not right. (does this makes sense lol omg)
> 
> 2\. Idk about roads and streets on Seoul and Cheongdam-dong. I just really googled names of places/streets/roads in Seoul and didn't look further to the actual street naming and all. Forgive me omg.
> 
> 3\. The last part of the fic where they held hands, it's inspired by the celuv tv moment (yes that iconic scene) and i kinda watched that part in the movie and just.. yes.
> 
> 4\. So.. Markren or Markhyuck sequel? :^) 
> 
> 5\. Istg i'm nice and I want friends to shout with about nomin/dreamies, talk to me at twitter [@nanajaemins](https://twitter.com/nanajaemins) or send me messages at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/nanajaemins) too. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
